Operation: LEYNA
by Cccrrraaazzzyyy
Summary: *Mission Impossible theme song plays* Lacey, Selina and Aphrodite are trying to hook Leyna up. (in-progress) (Also being helped with this story by my awesome friends:))
1. The idea

**Opperation: LEYNA****  
**

Percy: Wisegirl...

Annabeth: Seaweedbrain...

Percy: *smiles*

Annabeth: *Smiles*

Percy: *leans close and kisses her*

Leo: Geez, get a room you two!

Lacey: NO! Don't get a room!

Selina: *takes pictures*

Aphrodite: Leo...needs a girlfriend...but who...

Reyna: *whacks Leo over the head* Don't disturb them!

Selina: *gasp* YES!

Reyna: Yes what?

Selina: New couple pairing...LEYNA!

Lacey: *gasp* Yes!

Leo and Reyna: WHAT?!

Aphro: OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG! Okay, first date...

Selina: Ooooh...at a violins, candles and cameras...so that we can not spy on them and be total fangirls...

Reyna: Whoa, whoa, whoa...Who in Pluto's name said that we are gonna date?!

Leo: That'd be nice, though;)

Reyna: *whack*

Leo: Ooww...

Lacey: OMG! You'll be cute together!

Reyna: You can't convince us! *looks at Leo*

Leo: *winks*

Reyna: Scratch that, you can't convince _me_!

Aphro: Hellooooo...goddess of love? Ring a bell?

Annabeth: *pecks Percy's cheek*

Lacey: SEE! There's an example of an adorable couple^-^

Selina: YEAH! Look at its cuteness, don't you want that cuteness?

Aphrodite: And it's all one step away... I already have the reservations set, it'd be a shame to waste... *pouts* *then snaps put of Percabeth cause she can't help it* Totally going on Facebook as the cutest couple picture ever :3

Lacey: *turns to "Leyna" * You guys are next...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *lightning*

Aphro: Where do you wanna go on your first date? ^-^

Reyna: Nowhere.

Aphrodite: Don't underestimate a GODDESS's matching skills god, you're going to a resteraunt and you're going to be coupley!

Lacey: Even if ya like it or not!

Selina: YEAH! HIT IT, MOM!

* * *

**O.O Wow...Congrats, you made this far from the craziness and idioticness...this was really based on a real discussion I had with my friend...Corny? Bad? Crazy? Okay? Love it?** **Hope it was okay...remember there is still another chapter^-^**

**Disclaimer: NOT RICK!**


	2. Dating- Sort of

**Operation: LEYNA**

**Chapter 2: off to the resteruant!**

Leo: Where are we?

Reyna: *whacks* In a resteruant! Haven't you been listening?

Leo: Maybe because I was paying attention to something or SOMEONE else. *winks at Reyna*

Reyna: -.-

Selina: Awwww...cuteness! *takes pictures*

Waiter: Hello, a table for 5?

Aphro: No only 2, and a table for 3 near them so we can watch the cuteness of course:3

Waiter: *nods*

Lacey: *calls from over their table* You aren't leaving until you go all couple-y and stuff!

Reyna: What?!

Leo: I can live with that;)

Selina: The awesome one is right! You aren't leaving until you do something that makes me go all "Awwww...cuteness!

Aphro: *looking through menu* Yeah what she said...Ooh steak!

Lacey: The more awesome one is right! And thanks:D Now do it!

Selina: No prob to admit the awesomeness of someone awesome! And yeah! Be. Cute. Couple. Now.

Aphro: I'm so proud *wipes tears away* Anyway, do couple-y stuff while your at it! Maybe not kissing yet...how about hugging?! "gets camera ready*

Leo: *sits there*

Reyna: *glares*

Selina: UGH! *pushes them together* HUGGIES!

Reyna: NO!

Leo: Come on you know you want to *wiggles eyebrows*

Reyna: What, leave? Yes.

Lacey: Awwww cute!

Selina: *takes pictures* See? Cuteness!

Aphrodite: Awwww :3 Don't make me bring out the love powers Reyna, hug him now. So I can take pictures and post them on godlybook ^-^

Reyna: No.

Aphro: Do you really want to say no to a goddess? Really?

Selina and Lacey: Just one hug please?

Reyna: *sighs* Fine! *hugs Leo*

Leo: *shocked* O.O

Selina: Finally!

Lacey: YES! *starts dancing Gangnam Style*

Aphro: The gods are gonna gush about this:D

Reyna: *rests head on Leo's chest*

Selina: EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!

Leo: *wraps arms around her waist and hugs back*

Aphro: Wow, that worked better than expected...

Selina: ... Ikr? O.o... I thought they'd be little more resistant... I thought Reyna was gonna beat Leo up by the end of the date... Which kinda maybe would've entertained me... Just a tiny bit :3

Lacey: Yeah, I was kinda expecting for like World War III to happen...maybe she could have-

Reyna: *slaps Leo*

Leo: Ow...

Reyna: Can we leave now?

Selina: Oh there it is... Heh :3... And no! You're completing this date whether you like it or not... Even if Leo gets beaten up in the process we shall continue! Now sit at your table and we shall be nonchalently at the other table, totally not being fangirls!

Aphrodite: And by the way, Leo, you're paying for all our dinners, thanks ^-^

Leo: *pouts*

* * *

**So should I write this story like this or like this: "Where are we?" Leo asks.**

**Reyna whacked him upside on the head. "We're in a resturuant! Haven't you been listening?"**

**"Maybe because I was paying attention to something or SOMEONE else." Leo said, winking at her**

**So...what? And hope you like it and hope you survived the craziness! ^-^**

**Dis: Not the troll that likes to torture us in every ending of his book^-^ (*sniffs* The MoA ending!)**


	3. Butter knives are fearsmim weaponsOo

**Operation: LEYNA**

**Chapter 3:Butter knives are fearsome weaponsO.o**

So...there they were, at the fancy restrro...Reyna trying to murder Leo and Leo trying to charm Reyna.

"So..." Leo said awkwardly.

And Reyna sharpens a butter knife in reply.

"Oh...feisty..." Leo said.

"He...he...I'll start writing his will..." said Selina grabbing a piece of paper and pen.

"So...what are we gonna do again?" Leo asked, still aware of Reyna sharpening the butter knives.

"Have a romantic dinner, be cute coupley and stuff. And also for you... Try to stay alive.."

Selina, who was already writing his will, hid the paper behind her back and smiled sweetly. "We have complete faith in you." She said.

"Survive?" Leo asks; then he looked at Reyna. Reyna glares and her butter knife was as sharp as broken glass.

"I'm sure she's just using that for meat purposes...Ehehehehe..." Selina said, then she whispers to her mother; "I call his tool belt!"

"Awwww..." Her mother pouted. "Well I don't have an outfit to match with that anyway..." The she cleared her throat. "I mean have fun Leo, I'm sure it'll the best night of your life... Maybe the last... Hehe oh echos..."

"Um...guys? Guys?! Don't leave!" Leo was starting to get worried...then he mentally slapped himself. "_Dude, keep calm. You can only get out of here if she falls for you." _he looked at Reyna.

Reyna was still glaring with butter knife.

Leo mentally sighed, but put on a winning smile. This was gonna be a long night.

"We'll be here if you need anything, Leo." Selina encouraged.

Lacey pretended to cough. "Like an ambulance...So...what are they having for dinner?"

"I dunno... " Selina says as she looked through the menu with pictures of fancy and expensive food. "Errr... Probably the most expensive thing since Leo's paying. Hum and that would be... SALAD?!"

"Hum... I think Lobster would be better..." Aphrodite says pointing at a picture of a delicious looking lobster.

Just then Leo shifts nervously on his seat.

Selina glances over "Awwww he's nervous...cute!"

"Besides the fact his date gonna kill him..." Aphrodite added.

"I think it's because his dates gonna kill him..." Lacey said looking at the murderous Reyna as she stabbed her steak with her very very sharp butter knife and as Leo winced.

"He...he...I knew it was used to cut food..." Aphrodite said nervously.

"Unless...that's a warm up..." Lacey whispered so only Aphro and Selina could hear, but Leo could hear them crystal clear.

"W-warm up?" He asks looking at Reyna as she sighed.

"Well she seems more relax now..." Aphro said hopeful.

"Maybe..." Lacey said observing the almost couple. Reyna calmed down and straighten her position.

Leo sighs in relief as he tries to hold Reyna's arm. Almost at once Reyna threw her very sharp butter knife and almost got Leo but missed and the butter knife ended up getting thrown at a picture of "The best worker of the month."

Leo gulps.

"Maybe not..." Lacey said annoyed.

"Oh fine!" Reyna says as she let Leo hold her arm, Leo smiles like a kid in Christmas.

"Awwwwwwwww..." Selina cooed.

"See, when there is no weapon everything goes golden." Aphro said, trying to sound wise.

"How adorable!" Lacey said taking pictures.

"I know, right?" Selina agreed.

"I knew it would work eventually!" Aphro said, agreeing with her daughters.

They didn't know there was still gonna be a loooooooooooooooooooooooooon g night before they become a real couple yet.

* * *

**I hope you guys like itXD There is still a chapter after thisXD So...did I do good with the new writing style? Or...you want to change it back to the old one? More randomness will be released in the 4rth chappie:) And I think this will be up to chapter 5...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: You all know what...**


	4. Sister power

**Operation: LEYNA**

**Sistah power XD**

So it seems that Leo and Reyna(well...mostly Reyna) had accepted their state.

"So...did it hurt when you fell-" Leo attempted, but was cut off by Reyna.

"Don't try that one." She said, she already knew what he was gonna say.

"Are you from Ten-" He attempted again, but was cut off once again by Reyna.

"That one too." She said, temper flowing back.

Well, that ruined the moment...

"Dude...Leo..." Lacey face palmed.

"This is gonna be a long night..." Selina said looking at the bickering almost-couple.

XxXxXxXx

"Ehehe...you look very nice tonight, m'lady." Leo said with an impish grin.

"Don't call me that." Reyna warned.

"Why not?" Leo said, an impish grin still plastered on his face.

"Where's my butter knife when I need it?" Reyna said looking for her butter knife.

"I got one." Hylla said, giving her sister one while smiling evilly.

"Thanks, sis." Reyna said.

"Wait, when did Hylla get here?" Leo asked looking at Lacey, Selina and Aphro.

"Pffffttt...duh! What sister would want to miss their sister's first date?" Aphro said in-a-matter-of-factly.

"Besides," Hylla grinned in a not-so-friendly way at Leo. "I would be there if my sis will need any help."

Leo gulped. _I doomed._ He thought as Reyna sharpened her knife.

"Heh...Reyna did I tell you how pretty you look tonight? Ehehehe..." Leo attempted.

"He's gonna diiiiiieeeeeeee tonight..." Selina sang.

"Leo, if I were you," Hylla advised. "I'd consider two things; One, you could use your fire to melt the metal. Two, you could run as fast as your little legs can carry you. I'd consider the second one."

"Dude...you just made it worse." Lacey face palmed as Reyna smiled evilly and sharpened her knife.

"Yeah...I know. Oh well, not my skin under the knife."Hylla shrugged.

"Ehehe...want some water?" Leo says, offering a not so amused Reyna water.

"Maybe these," Leo brings breathe mints out of his tool belt, "will save it? Ehehehe...I don't like knives under my skin...Personal reasons?"

"Just shut, Repair boy and get out of here..." Hylla said.

"They can't," Lacey said. "They need to act all coupley and romantic before they do."

"Exactly! Cuteness must be there!" Selina said.

"The only cuteness you'll be seeing is that me and my breathe mints getting stabbed by a knife, I don't think this is working..." Leo said...

"It'll never work..." Reyna agreed for the first time.

"LIES!" Lacey randomly outburst.

"Leo, you're dead meat, enjoy the last mins of ya life." Hylla "encouraged".

"B-but," Leo protested. "I didn't get to tell her all of my jokes yet!"

Reyna couldn't resist any longer, she threw her knife but misses.

"UGH! Why do I always miss?!" Reyna says, in frustration.

"Look, Reyna missed. But she'll probably try again. You could always tell your jokes to Hades right?" Hylla said.

"But he's a party-pooper!" Leo said, pouting. Hylla sighed.

Hmmm...she got an idea...

* * *

**Hey fellow fanfictioners! Thank you for taking time to read thisXD I hope I made you laugh and MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS! I hope you are not bored with my story yet...because chapter 6, I think...we'll have a guestXD**

**Hint: From the show "Phineas and Ferb" from Disney Channel. Try to guess!**

**Disclaimer: Not RR. **


	5. ESCAPE! ('cause of blue cakeD)

**Operation: LEYNA**

**Chapter 5: ESCAPE! ('cause of blue cake;D)**

So...I think you all know what state they are in...

Reyna rolled her eyes at Leo.

"Oh yeah, that means you do like me." He grinned. " I knew it!"

Reyna, frustrated, threw a plate at him but missed again. "GGGGRRRRHHHH!"

"Whoa, miss we gotta have to ask you to sit down-" A waiter tried, but was cut off when a bottle of wine was thrown at him.

"Or, you could keep on throwing stuff, your choice!" The waiter said hurriedly, running back to the kitchen.

Hylla looked at her sister; "Here take this rifle. Take him a plane ticket straight to the underworld please!"

"Awww...come on," Leo said. "I'm to awesome to shoot!"

Reyna whacked him on the head; "Fathead..."

"Oooh...so now we're in nicknames now are we? Okay, Sweet cheeks." The boy said pinching her cheeks.

"Don't. Call. Me. That. Repair. Boy." Reyna said, swatting his hand away.

"Awwww...Why not?" Leo whined. "I'll be flattered if I were you."

"He's gonna diiiiiiiiie a painful death..." Selina sang.

"Well, I'm not you." Reyna said, grabbing another butter knife.

"Oh gods, Er..." The son of Heaphestus said, digging through his tool belt, but he had only came up with breathe mints. "Er...breathe mint? Ehehehehehe..."

Reyna taps her finger impatiently. Serious temper flowing(from the very beginning.)

"Eh...nice weather we're having?" Leo attempted but Reyna continues glaring.

"Whoa, tough crowd..." Leo goes over and pats her arm. "Okay I'll stop my...fun...So we can get out of here."

"Reyna," Annabeth who just appeared with Percy reasoned. "you can't kill Leo quite yet..."

"Why not?"

"Because he's part of the seven whose gonna save the world...**[1]** " Annabeth reasoned.

"Oh...You're part of the seven?" Reyna asks Leo.

"Yep."

"Oh. That's cool." Reyna said her body language and personality changing.

Selina drops her fork; "What just happened?"

Lacy was too stunned to reply.

Aphrodite scratch her head; "If being part of the seven was all it took...Okay then..."

"Oh yeah," Leo said putting an arm around Reyna. "it totally is."

Reyna stiffens; "You have three seconds to remove your arm before it comes permenantly off."

"Oh, there it is." Selina says joyfully.

"Oh...she digs me." Leo said confidently.

"For now, but soon enough I WILL remove your arm from your body!" Reyna said, nose flaring.

"And she's feisty!"

"Yes, yes I am." Reyna nods.

"I like that, Sweet cheeks." Leo said.

"Ugh..." Reyna says, grabbing a new butter knife.

"Violent too...yay..."

"Can we leave now?!" Reyna asked.

"No. You aren't leaving until you know what!" Aphro chirped back.

"Okay." Hylla says, holding a bazooka out. " You'd better free them. Or else, you'll get mud all over your face."

"WHAT?!" Reyna said, looking at Leo who winks back at her. She banged her head on the table.

"No. They ARE not leaving!" Aphro said.

Hylla shrugged; "I warned ya." SHe then fired the bazooka and mud exploded all over Aphro's face.

"Oh yeah, she digs me." Leo said.

"AHHHH! MY FACE!" Aphrodite screamed.

"No, I don't Repair boy. ANd thanks, sis." Reyna replied.

"Anytime." Hylla shrugged.

"Now I'm hungry...I WANT BLUE CAKE!" Lacey complained.

Percy randomly bursts to the door.

"DID SOMEBODY SAY 'BLUE CAKE'?!" He yelled.

"Yes." Selina said, stuffing it in her mouth.

"GIMME!" Percy said, reaching for the cake.

"...Okay, who gave the kid sugar?" Leo said.

Everybody turned their eyes at the Stolls; the two brothers checked their finger nails and whistled tunelessly.

"What?" They asked, as the others just shook their head.

"My precious..." Percy says, stroking the cake.

"...I don't know if he's sugar high or drunk..." Leo said.

"I SHALL KILL YOU VOLDEMORTEYAJGFDU! YOU HAVE MURDERED MY PARENTS!" Percy said, swinging an imaginary wand.

"Drunk." Reyna replies.

"Whoa, Perce. Come down-" Selina was cut off by Percy that was screaming something about "purple unicorns trying to track him down". After a few moments they gave up.

"Hey...where are Leyna?' Lacey asked. They turned their heads to find a slightly opened door with Leo and Reyna's footprints.

"THEY WENT TO ALASKA!" Percy screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone screamed back.

* * *

**[1] Imagine this happened before MoA.**

**Sorry, for the drunk Percy...don't sue me. ANyway, thanks for reading and hoped you liked it... A guest at the next chapter! And he is not from the books. Want to guess?**

**Disclaimer: Not Rick...**


	6. Deja vou

**Operation: LEYNA**

**Chapter one: Deja vou**

_Alaska_

So it turns out that Percy wasn't really that nuts after all; anyway, they were in some random igloo, trying to hide from Aphrodite, Lacey and Selina. But of course, that didn't last long.

"Whose idea was it to go to Alaska anyway?" Reyna asks, pulling her coat closer to her.

"Um...yours?" Leo answered, then he noticed something. "You're cold."

"No I'm n-not." Reyna said, unable to resist shivering.

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES-!"

"Okay, what if I am really cold!" Reyna said, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Then come here," Leo said; opening his arms wide like he was waiting for a hug.

"What?" Reyna asked, confused.

"Cuddling helps you get warm," Leo explained. "so if you don't want to freeze to death..."

Reyna raised an eyebrow; "So you want us to cuddle-"

"To be warm."

"Right..." Reyna said sarcastically.

"Come on, just one, quick cuddle." Leo reasoned.

"No."

But, for some time, Reyna felt cold. Colder than before. So cold that-

"Oh fine." She gave up, scooting nearer.

Leo smiled softly and opened his arms. She laid her head down on his chest and he covered her with his arms. Just when they did, there was a puff of pink smoke and Aphrodite, Selina and Lacey appeared.

"Man," Lacey said, coughing. "we got to work on that entrance."

"Yup," Selina agreed. " we should- OH MY APHRODITE-"

"Hey!" Aphrodite said.

"-THEY'RE CUDDLING!" The trio squealed.

Reyna lifted her head from Leo's chest.

"No!" The trio protested. "Don't stop cuddling! Don't be shy-"

"We're not cuddling! Well, we are...but-"

"-we just do that to stay warm." Leo finished. "You know it's kind of creepy of you guys talking together like that..."

The three ignored this and said; "Oh teenagers, so in denial these days."

"We are _not_ 'in denial'. " Reyna protested.

"Yes you are..." The trio sang.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!-"

"Whoa," Leo said. "Deja vou..."

"Deja vou sounds so awesome." Lacey randomly said.

"Deja vou...wow, it is! It just flows from your mouth!" Selina agreed.

"Deja vou, deja vou, deja vou..." Aphrodite started chanting. " Blegh! Tongue twister!"

"Wait! Where did they go?" Selina said looking around. "They escaped _again_?"

"Wow," Lacey said. "Deja vou..."

Selina slapped her sister.

"Ow! What was that for?" Shouted Lacey.

Selina ignored this and said to her mother; "We have to find them!"

"You don't say?" Lacey said sarcastically; and she quickly covered her face. "Don't slap me!"

"Well, deja vou." Selina said.

Just then Athena appeared. "I believe you have over used that word too much." She said. "It means-"

"GET OUT!" They all said.

Athena pouted and with a puff of gray smoke she disappeared.

"We will find them!" They swore. And they might.

Wow, deja vou.

* * *

**...Okay, so thank you _sooo_ much for at least taking time to read this. And thanks for the people who read, favorite and reviewed! Sorry for taking so long...I don't think anyone would care though...**

**Disclaimer: I think it's pretty clear that I don't own the book...**


End file.
